Mummy: Return of the Dragon Empress
by Tyrant Dragon Knight
Summary: It's been one year since Yugi Moutu left behind his heart in Egypt. He, his newly adopted sister, and new crew of friends have been living a peaceful life. That comes falling down when not only Yugi's beloved Pharaoh Atem is resurrected again, but the legendary Empress Wong. It's a race against time to find Yugi's true name and the power it holds.
1. Chapter 1

T.D.K- Well, here's the sequel to Mummy faster than I expected it! This crazy ride's going to explore the Egyptian concept of Ren, or the power of one's name. With maybe the exception of Vivian, all names used will be ancient Egyptian/Chinese names. Since I am bringing in ancient China, I'm hoping I can merge my favorite parts of Mummy Returns and Dragon Emperor.

Atem- Tyrant owns nothing, except the ideas for names, the meanings of which will be at the bottom, and her oc. If you don't know who that is, go read Mummy!

Yugi- And away we go!

 _Long ago, when the pyramids were first considered old, there lived a Chinese Empress. The Empress commanded an empire as far as the eye could see. She wished to live forever. Upon hearing of a hermit within the wilds of her empire, she sent her best warriors to him. The three warriors scoured the land for this secluded wise man._

 _The hermit was of great knowledge, as he had memories of one life he had already lived, one life he was living, and one life he had yet to live. The hermit listened to the warriors, but knew the Empress would not settle for just immortality._

 _The hermit shook his head, refusing to give up the secret that he had learned in his beloved land of the sand sea. His words swayed the warriors to his side. He taught the three warriors the power of a name. He renamed the three as he had himself years before._

 _The exotic blond male took the name Wati, symbolizing his severed ties to his former mistress. The other male took the name Zuberi to be conscious of the strength his new master had given. The third was a woman who became Woserit, to proclaim her might. Their master, the hermit, then revealed the name he had taken. He was Nuri, but was better called the Gypsy Hermit._

 _He also revealed many things to them, bonding together in a way only true family could. The four traveled the empire, and farther, to Nuri's land of sand sea. There he learned a secret to be passed on into his next life. At the end of their journey, the four returned to the Empress. As punishment for desertion, Wati, Zuberi, and Woserit were sentenced to death._

 _Nuri refused to give up his secrets, even if it meant the salvation of his precious family. He had the eyes of an ancient. He could see what others could not. He could see the taint surrounding the Empress. She had so much promise, once upon a time. Nuri knew what she would do with the knowledge he held. He refused to condemn the world._

 _He joined his family on the executioner's block. As the sword swung down to his neck, he closed his eyes, breathing out a single name. This name was of a ruler he had loved in his previous life; a ruler of his beloved land of sand sea. It was a promise._

Marik Ishtar looked up into the grey sky above Domino City, Japan. He was on a mission, and rain would not stop him. After all, he had a Pharaoh and his consort to reunite. How he was going to do that, he hadn't quite figured that out. He knew Atem's mummy still had some magic to it. It was either magic or Atem's spirit that affected the environment around him. Since he had brought the ancient Pharaoh here, the name of his consort had appeared everywhere.

Lavender eyes looked back at the Pharaoh's display case. "I'm going to see Yugi and Megan, Atem. I need to check on them. Something just hasn't felt right since they found that Chinese Empress' tomb. I'll bring them both here, if they want to see you. It might not happen; they are in their last few years of high school."

While he knew the mummified lips did not move, they seemed to have lifted into a smile. Marik sighed. He grabbed his umbrella before walking out. His thoughts wondered to the new research the discovery of Anubis' city was bringing. There were inscriptions bearing Atem's name all over the treasury room. There were also other cartouches bearing two names; Rasui and Oni.

From his knowledge, the Egyptian curator knew those names. Rasui was a male name meaning 'dream', and Oni was a girl's name meaning 'wanted'. There had also been a reference to both being the public names of ancient Egyptian royalty. As to why there was no reference to their personal names, Marik didn't know. He did know that Rasui and Oni had to have been Yugi and Megan.

The blond man shivered, even though there was no chill to the air. He felt someone had just walked over his grave. He picked up his pace, heading quickly to the game shop the two teens and their grandfather called home here.

Hong Kong…

A busty blond woman, in thigh high stiletto heeled boots, looked at the newest attraction of the city's museum. She narrowed her orchid violet eyes as she took in that vile Empress' funerary equipment. She was happy that she, her brothers, and their master had managed to stop her.

"Madam Valentine! A pleasure to see you!" Mai Valentine turned to the pink haired CEO who had funded the expedition to find the Empress. Her expression was blank, but she knew he was a pawn to fate. Like a gentleman, Siegfried von Schroder offered her his arm. She smiled politely, but refused it.

"Thank you for clearing your busy schedule to see me. Congratulations on your find, although I can't help but wonder if you should have left her where she was. Empress Wong was not known for her benevolence." Mai said, watching Schroder's reaction. He frowned.

"It is part of this country's history."

"Aren't you quite the philanthropist? Sure you're not in it for the legend of the Gypsy Hermit and his three warriors? Or are you searching for what Nuri refused to give her?" Mai cursed inwardly. She had forgotten that Nuri's name was not known today. Only she, the reincarnation of Woserit, remembered it. She even doubted if Wati and Zuberi even remembered who they had been.

"Nuri? Was that the hermit's name? Doesn't that mean 'gypsy' in the ancient Egyptian language?"

"I happen to be an expert on the Gypsy Hermit and his warriors. I call him Nuri because the legends around him say that he was the reincarnation of a Pharaoh's consort. He wasn't married to just any old Pharaoh, but the Nameless Pharaoh himself. And yes, that is what Nuri means in ancient Egyptian." The pair stopped, entering a small office space. Mai sat down, her back flush against the wall. She couldn't give up the habits of old, even more so after they'd awaken.

"What do you know of Empress Wong's desire for eternal life?"

"Mostly what anyone would. She wanted the power Nuri had, the knowledge from his past, present, and future lives. He was a hermit for a reason that not even I know. He traveled, along with his warriors, according to the legends. Nuri had a special knowledge when it came to names.

"Some of the miniscule writings attributed to him, hint that this knowledge had something to do with the power of a name. The only culture I know to take the power of a name so seriously was Egypt. There are references to his longing to return to the 'land of sand sea.' I think he had some kind of tie to ancient Egypt, but as to if he was the Light Prince's reincarnation, I need better proof.

"I know Nuri had no intention of sharing his power with her. According to legend, he was killed for his refusal of the Empress' proposal and of her hand. She tried to marry Nuri, having coveted him the moment she saw him. Siegfried, professional to professional, I've seen things in this field, things I have no way to explain. I want you to be careful. Just because Nuri didn't tell her how to obtain eternal life, doesn't mean Empress Wong didn't dabble in things best left alone."

Siegfried nodded, genuinely considering her words. The German CEO knew the words were a warning. Mai Valentine was not considered a real life Lora Croft for nothing. She had a reputation in the archeological world that preceded her. "I thank you for your concern. I will be careful in handling the Empress and her treasure."

"That's all I ask. Now, I wish I could stay longer, but I am also expected tomorrow at the Domino City Museum. I have been promised a personal tour of the exhibit on the City of the Dead in Egypt, which features Pharaoh Atem's mummy." Mai bid Siegfried farewell, before leaving the museum. She had another reason to be going to Domino.

She was finally going to see her brothers, master, and meet his beloved Pharaoh in the flesh. It would be good to peel back the layer of Mai Valentine and be Woserit again. For she was a woman and she was mighty.

T.D.K- Yup, I'm expanding my alt verse. Like I said before, we're going to be dealing with Ren, or power of a name. I don't mind saying that the main part of this is to find Yugi and Megan's personal names from their lives in Egypt. I reread the first fic, and cringe at the names I used for them in their past life. So, I have an explanation for both names that will be later in this. I also have their personal names picked out too, and I believe they fit them well.

So the other two warriors should somewhat be guessable, and I hope I made Nuri obvious enough. Here are the names used and what they mean, even if they've been stated in the fic:

Wati- Male name meaning rebel

Zuberi- Male name meaning strength

Woserit- Female name meaning mighty woman

Nuri- Unisex name meaning gypsy

Rasui- Male name meaning dream

Oni- Female name meaning wanted

A few other notes are that I may alternate between calling our favorite Pharaoh Atem or Atemu. Atemu is a real ancient Egyptian name that I believe means 'of Amen/Aten' I'll be using Atem as a variation of Atemu with the same meaning. In addition, Tea/Anzu will NOT be bashed. I know in some of my older works, and the beginning of the prequel I do bash her. Well, I've grown tired of the extreme character defaming bashing, so I won't do it in this.

Nobody saw Mai coming in as one of the warriors, did you? I love Mai. The name Woserit just fit her personality, along with the type of monsters she uses in the show. They and their duelist are all mighty women.

I'm done, so give the r&r button some love, ok? Also, should anything confuse you or you've got questions, feel free to PM me or ask in a review. If it won't give anything away, I'll answer it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ty- A quick note before we begin. I need to address something a guest reviewer said. So I was told by this reviewer that I was using an American name for my oc. This name does not contradict my oc's back ground. It is implied that Megan is Egyptian/American. In this AU both she and Yugi are half Egyptian and half another nationality. Also, Megan origin wise is not an English name. All the name sites I've gone to say its origin is Turkish or Arabian, and that it loosely means 'light warrior' or something similar. I found this name fitting for a character who is supposed to be the daughter of Horus, a warrior god.

Atem- Also a shout out to our new friends Nightmare.2016 and Babygirl! Babygirl, this chapter's for you, as you got me screen time in this chapter!

Ty-You were supposed to get time anyway. Would you please?

Atem- Ty doesn't own me, or any of the others from Yugioh, but Megan is hers, along with the plotline, the ideas for Megan and Yugi's names in the past, along with Mai's past name. And Ryou's little ability.

Marik opened his dark navy blue umbrella at the first fat drops of rain. An uneasy feeling followed him as he made his way to his home away from home. The Kame Game shop was a quaint little building in one of Domino City's suburban areas. It was a twenty or so minute walk from the city's museum where he'd been in charge of a traveling exhibit from his home museum in Cairo. The shop also was home to the Moutu clan, who consisted of a grandfather Solomon, his grandson Yugi, and adopted granddaughter Megan.

The curator's lips lifted into a smile as he sifted through the fond memories of the adventure he'd shared with the Moutus a year ago. Marik was the descendent of the order of priests and priestesses who protected Anubis' City of the Dead. He had watched over his museum for years before that fateful day when Yugi's presence had awoken a pharaoh once known as Atem. At the time he'd worried over how exactly to return said pharaoh to his comatose state.

He would not change any of the actions he'd taken, because they had not only led to a lasting friendship with the Moutu clan, but to a bond of comradery with Atem himself. As their former adventure had carried on, Marik had been surprised to find not only was Yugi the reincarnation of Atem's consort, but the friend he'd been raised with was the reincarnation of their adopted child. Both teens were also demi gods, with Megan as the daughter of Horus and an American woman, while Yugi was the son of Hathor by Solomon's son. In both cases the mortal parent had died not long after birth.

Marik was brought back into the present as he knocked his knuckles against the glass front of the game shop. He hadn't even know he'd made it until his body went through the motions of letting Solomon know he'd arrived. Speaking of the elderly man, he waved from his spot settled behind the cash stand. The curator made his way behind the building until he got to the back door. The back entrance led to the living area above and behind the shop. He knocked before entering and calling out that he'd arrived.

Both Moutu siblings and their friends were packed into the living room. Three took up the couch, with Yugi and another friend zoned out in a game on the TV and the final Moutu was napping in Solomon's huge recliner. Lavender eyes studied the nineteen year old. The more the curator looked, the more he could see Hathor in Yugi. He had his mother's blond bangs, but the crazy gravity defying spikes of black and red were the Moutu in him. His royal violet eyes were also Hathor's, and so were his long slender fingers.

Next to the teen demigod sat his male best friend, Jounouchi Katsuya, better known as Joey Wheeler. The shaggy haired blond was constantly pulling his bangs out of his face. As a result the former Domino High tough guy had an army of bobby pins at his disposal. It was not uncommon to see either of the two girls bumming said pins off him. Warm honey brown eyes were glued to the TV, where Joey's character raced against Yugi's.

Marik grinned as he looked down at the form contorted in the plush recliner. Dark brunette hair fanned out from under the throw blanket. A familiar face, one he'd seen mummified earlier in the day, smiled up at the curator softly. The lump under the blanket shifted, and moans of discomfort could be heard before quieting down. The Egyptian moved the throw from Megan's face. "She's completely out." Marik murmured softly.

"Afternoon, Marik!" One of the teens on the couch greeted. He smiled to the white haired teen. Milk chocolate eyes returned to the TV. "How goes things at the museum?" The British accent floated in the air around them. The teen's strands of living snow were bound back into a ponytail.

"Quiet. It would be better if I had a certain former Pharaoh as my assistant. Ryou, how goes it with trying to help these two with their abilities?" Ryou hummed, tiny snow crystals forming as he playfully waved his fingers. The gesture reminded the curator that the Moutu siblings weren't the only demigods in the room. Ryou Bakura himself was the son of a British archeologist and the Snow Queen. He had ended up joining the gang after beginning to help Yugi and Megan master their demigod abilities.

"Sorry, Marik, but you're not going to get anything out of him or the other two. Apparently, learning to master their powers is top secret." The other female in the room said in reply. Her brunette hair wasn't the same shade as Megan's darker strands, but a lighter almost sienna brown. Her eyes were blue, true blue, and held wisdom far beyond her eighteen years. This teen was Tea Gardiner, who preferred the name Anzu as a way of separating herself from her past life. She had once been a concubine in the Egyptian court, and Yugi's one-time assassin. She was completely different than her past self.

The final member of the group was a male brunette. He was the quiet one of the group, preferring to listen and observe. Honda Hirito kept watch over his friends with hawk like dark brown eyes. He was the first one up when Megan groaned in her sleep. Even his footfalls were quiet as he made his way to the recliner. The younger teen murmured a soft 'Zuberi' and settled back down.

"Thanks, Hon. Meg hasn't been sleeping very well lately, and honestly, I haven't either. We freaked Grandpa out too. I started speaking ancient Chinese and Megan switched to ancient Egyptian. Good thing it was on a Sunday and it was only that day. I could really use Atem right now too. If I remember right, he's got the hands a masseuse. I need one of those right now." Yugi said as he rose from the floor. Joey groaned at the words 'Player 1 wins!' on the screen.

"Hmm. Yugi, maybe Atem will reawaken if in your presence. You have been meaning to come to the museum haven't you?"

"Yeah. Who's going to make Meg wake up?"

"I'll do it. She won't get mad at me." Honda turned, gently shaking the sleeping teen. Megan made a sound like a whine but her eyes opened. "Come on, Meg. We're going to the museum. Don't you want to see Atem?" She nodded, standing up and handing the throw blanket to Yugi.

"Let me take this upstairs and we can go."

My spectral hands glide along the smooth stone walls I wish I could feel in this form. I pause, studying the blonde woman standing in the doorway to the room holding my body. Marik would have informed me if he had hired a guard, and I highly doubt she is what he calls a bodyguard. She could not be, not with the care placed into her features. Her blonde hair is curled what is deemed stylishly by modern standards. Her eyes are violet like my beloved spouse's, but they are a darker variation.

Her skin is paler than mine, but it holds a healthy tan. She has heeled boots, making her taller than she is. The woman is dressed in casual form fitting jeans; I believe my husband and daughter called them 'skinny' jeans. A dull orange shirt is complimented by a soft looking baby blue sweater. Taking in the image the woman presents, I would call her beautiful, in a wild untamed way.

Her eyes seem to catch sight of me, but I know that is highly unlikely. Her painted lips lift into a soft smile. I guess the highly unlikely has happened. I walk over to her. My curiosity as strong as the cats that lived in the palace. She clasps her hands before her, sliding her left foot forward in respect. How does she know the ways of my people?

"Hello, great Pharaoh. It is an honor to finally meet you. I am Mai Valentine, a colleague of Marik Ishtar's. In my past life, I was a Chinese warrior who was loyal to your husband. He renamed me Woserit, along with my two brothers. We followed your husband's second life until our deaths. He died alongside us on the chopping block. I see that Marik is out, so I thought I'd guard your body."

"Thank you, Lady Valentine. So Yugi had another life between this and our first life together?" I pause as she nods. "What was he like in this life? What did he call himself?" Mai smiles fondly, a glassy look to her eyes.

"I don't think his core personality changes from life to life. We would always pause our travels to help those who needed it. He was wise beyond anything my brothers or I had ever experienced. Our former master was a Chinese empress who claimed descent from the Yellow Emperor. There wasn't much we hadn't seen. He took us to Egypt, his beloved land of sand sea.

"That's what Master Nuri called it. He told us about you, and we urged him to awaken you, but he said no. I remember his words. 'This life is merely an intermission. I will get to hold my Atem in my arms in my next life. For Death is never an ending, but only a new beginning.' I still don't get what he meant. Master Nuri talked about Princess Oni too. He missed her as much as he missed you.

"I never saw him take a lover, no matter how many approached him. Wati, one of my brothers, asked him why. Master replied that the vows you spoke were binding and that he would not be untrue to you. His refusal to share his bed was one of the reasons people called him a hermit. Master Nuri's title was the Gypsy Hermit. We loved him dearly. I wouldn't be surprised if my brothers found their way to him in this life. He was all we had after we turned our backs on our former master."

I smile at Mai. I wish I could have been part of Yugi's second life, but it sounds like he had a happy life anyway. For that I am truly glad. "Thank you." I murmur softly. Mai looks at me questioningly. "You gave Yugi a happy life and loved him when I was not there to. For that, I am eternally grateful."

"I was happy to. Now, any idea when Marik's going to drag him here, my Pharaoh?" I shake my head. I wish he would return. I desperately long to see my family, even if they can't actually see me.

"Lady Valentine, I would be honored if you would call me Atem. I am no longer a Pharaoh, but a man in unusual circumstances."

"Only if you call me Mai or Woserit." She replies with a wink. There's a moment of quiet, before things go to hell…

Ty- So what does everyone think of Ryou's demigod status? I thought it was really cool to give him powers similar to Elsa's in Frozen, and to have him as a teacher/friend to Yugi and Megan. This will come into play later on. Also, I hope I didn't throw anyone off by switching to first person with Atem. Babygirl asked if I could delve into Atem's view and that's how I chose to do it.

So, from here on out, any scene in first person is through Atem's eyes. It's a personal preference. As for the names used in this chapter, they are already explained in the prologue.

I mentioned a figure from Chinese myth called the Yellow Emperor. He is the first ruler of China, and gave the ancient Chinese people a lot of technology among other things. He ruled for about 100 years before returning to Heaven, where he came from. Vivian claims him as an ancestor in this story to validate her reign in the past.

Alright, I'm done. So give the button some love. Remember, I answer any and all non-spoiler questions asked via review or PM. Till next time!


	3. Enter the Dragon Empress

Ty- So, here's the continuation of DE. I don't own anything except my oc, the plot, and any alternate names for the characters, such as Mai's. Also, FF is eating my scene breaks. Very sorry about that everyone! I'll get it fixed. Now, read and enjoy!

* * *

Yugi's heart stopped as they heard the boom of a bomb go off near the museum. He, Megan, and Ryou took off faster than their other friends. He begged his half divine DNA to help him run faster, get to Atem faster. Oh, Gods, what would he do if his beloved's body was destroyed?! That would be it. They'd be lost to each other until their next lives. A loud resounding 'NO!' rang through his mind.

Adrenaline pumped into his bloodstream, sending him practically flying up the steps of the museum. "I'm coming, Baby." He murmured to himself over and over. Yugi knew the building. He sped through the corridors. He didn't pause to even see if Ryou and his sister were behind him. He slid to a stop before an open doorway.

A blond woman he'd never seen before was crouched protectively in front of the glass case holding his other half. Her eyes widened, but Yugi wasn't paying attention to her. With a strength he shouldn't have, the young adult lifted the case off the cloth covered corpse. He crawled on top of the plaster or cement slab, straddling the corpse at shoulders and hips.

"Please be O.K. I need you to be O.K." A soft groan left the covered form. The adrenaline crash caught up to Yugi as he let out a relieved sob. Tanned fleshy fingers lifted the cloth. Blurry crimson eyes gazed up at him. The paler of the pair let his weight rest on the other as he buried his face in Atem's neck. The former Pharaoh clung to him, whispering calming words in ancient Egyptian.

"Yu- Never mind. Hi, Atem. Hello, Ms. Whoever you are. Right. Yugi, bad guys in the museum. Get Atem up and let's go." Megan said, sliding to a stop in the doorway. Ryou gracefully stopped, his feet settled perfectly on the ice under them. Yugi helped Atem sit up. It took a minute for his sister's words to compute.

"Wait, what bad guys in the museum?!" He spoke shocked. Megan huffed as Ryou rolled his eyes. Leave it to Yugi to totally forget about the bomb they'd heard go off.

"I suggest we move. We're boxed in here." The blond woman motioned for them to follow as she left the room. A lethal looking whip was curled in her hands. She glanced back at the motley crew of demi gods and mortal. Atem gripped the sheet around his waist. Apparently the grey water in Anubis' city had dissolved his clothing. Yugi smirked cheekily at him.

"So, you going commando under that sheet or just happy to see me?" He asked flirtatiously. It certainly took the former ruler by surprise. He hadn't heard that tone for millennia.

"Um, what?" The younger of the Moutu siblings just turned back to the former Pharaoh. She lifted an eyebrow in amusement. "What?!"

"Yugi, you're going to have to give him a modern flirting 101 class. O.k. So Demis up front?" Blue eyes looked over to the white haired teen. He nodded, taking the lead. "Yug, take the back. Your abilities are more defensive. Ryou, when we get closer, I'll take the lead. Out of the three of us, I'm the heavy hitter. You said yourself my combat magic was the best." Megan paused. She closed her eyes before opening her senses more.

"What do you hear?"

"The bad guys are going to miss us completely, but we have to move, now. Atem, I need you to move on your own. Yugi's our shield. He can't concentrate if he's helping you stand. Come here, my fave idiot Pharaoh." Yugi handed the Pharaoh over to his sister, who took his weight like it was nothing. Atem was surprised. Megan smiled at him. "Ryou helped us learn how to use our demi blood. You can put more weight on me. I have enhanced strength."

"Thank you, Oni."

* * *

I lean more onto Megan's form. I have no idea why I feel so weak. Was my sudden regeneration so quick that my magic has yet to return to me? I glance at Mai, who watches our surroundings. The other, Ryou, I think, waves his fingers around, white crystals fluttering around them.

"Ryou's momma is a very powerful snow and ice sorceress. She's so strong he and his younger sister are considered demi-gods, just like Yugi and I. …Marik and the others are in the lobby, and they've got trouble." Megan pats my side as she readjusts me. Golden hawk wings rise from her back. With a powerful beat of those wings, she lifts us into the air.

Fatherly pride swells within me as I stare at my reincarnated child amazed. "Little Hawk." I murmur softly.

"Save your strength. I'm going to give you to Marik and have him take you to the game shop. Now, hold on to that sheet and me tightly, or you're gonna lose both." With a mighty wing flap, we're flying through the corridors. I enjoy the feeling of flight, the sense of near complete freedom it brings. Wind beats around us. Mine and Megan's hair fly away from our faces.

She's changed so much since I last saw her. Her very presence is like that of the warrior sage. Her bone structure, something I hadn't really noticed before, was more defined. There was a masculine curve to her jaw, that wasn't out of place on her. It was similar to my own, only slightly softer. Her blue eyes had subtle hints of tawny brown around her iris. The two tones gave a wisdom beyond her years to her face, made it seem older and somehow younger all at once.

I have always known my beloved daughter was an old soul. She even seemed such back in our first lives together, but there was a maturity that I hadn't seen before. I didn't recognize my adopted child in the woman before me. The realization that Megan had come into her own during the year apart took the breath from me. She was calm, for the most part, and settled comfortably into her skin.

"I never realized, until this moment, how truly beautiful my Little Hawk is."

"Thanks, but Atem, I not your child any more. Yugi and I have come to terms with our past relationship and the one in our present lives. We're brother and sister, not father and daughter. I don't mind the old pet name sticking around though." I chuckle. Our moment is ruined at the sounds of shouting. Megan descends to pass through into the lobby.

There are two groups standing there. On one side is a man in what I can only describe as a fashionably challenged suit of mauve. He's surrounded by men in black clothing. On the other is Marik and my loved ones' friends. My eyes widen at the sight of that cursed and vile Telena. Why is she standing with my beloved consort's friends? What is she even doing here?!

"Atem, Anzu's our friend. She's a far better person in this life. Trust me. Yugi and I know what we're doing." I nod, willingly allowing myself to be transferred into the waiting arms of the group. The other male blond of the group, with warm golden brown eyes, lifts me up. "Joey, can you get Atem to the game shop? Grandpa will know a way to help him."

"Joey, get him out of here!" Yugi's shout kills any protest I would have made. Joey nods. He races out the door, Telena's reincarnation following. The farther from the museum we travel, the harder it gets to breathe. Both watch me with concerned eyes as I fight for each breath. Black spots begin to dance before my eyes, and I slip back into darkness after that.

* * *

Yugi shivered as the group across from them parts. From within, a woman walks forward proudly. She appears to be made of metal, with molten lava just under the surface of her skin. Her long hair is pulled into a beautifully done braid. The bronze dress she wears is something an empress of China would have worn. Her eyes scan over them, before settling on Yugi.

"Nuri, my betrothed, I thought I would find you here. Come, I have waited almost a full millennia for our marriage."

"I am sorry, Empress Wong, but you're sadly five millennia too late for that. My master's heart and hand belong to my Pharaoh." Mai spoke boldly, her fear of the empress having long since died. The Dragon Empress was not as powerful as she should have been in this form. She would have to have a drink from the waters of Shangri-La for that to happen. And only one person in the entire room knew where that was, if he could remember it.

"Ah, Woserit. I should have known you would find your way to your master again. Besides, that worthless thing you call a Pharaoh is not long for this world. The only thing binding his body and soul together is my Nuri's presence."

"How dare you talk about my Atem that way! I don't know who the hell you think you are lady, but you're going down!" Yugi felt rage enter him. He knew at some point there was a connection between his mother and Sekhemet. He could really use the power of the lioness right about now. He needed to dish out a little revenge for how this bronze lava woman was talking about his love! He also wanted a little payback for the way she'd talked to him.

"That Pharaoh has nothing on me! I am Empress Wong! I am the Dragon Empress, descendant of the Yellow Emperor, a goddess on Earth! He is god in title alone! He has no divine blood in his veins, like I do! Only another divine is worthy of you, Nuri! Only I am worthy of the title of your spouse!"

"No. Atem is the other half of my very being, as I am his. Ryou, now! Ice this bitch!" Ryou seemingly popped out from nowhere, flurries of snow, sleet, and hail following him. He froze the Dragon Empress, making it impossible for her bronzed body to move. As his storm raged on within the lobby, the group made their getaway. Even though most of them didn't know Atem as well as others, they were all equally impatient to see the Pharaoh.

Only time knew if the empress' words would ring true or not.

* * *

Atem- TYRANT! What's going on with me?! –frantically digs through hundreds of notebooks- Where is it?! Where have you hidden the plot?!

Ty- -ignores Atem- Ok, so next chapter will cover what's going on with Atem, and a little family tension! It might take me some time, as I want to get a good conflict going with the changed dynamics between Yugi, Atem, and Megan. There's a hint as to what the conflict's about in this chapter. We've also finally met Vivian, and Siegfried made a small cameo.

As for an update schedule, I want to try for updates around the 15th and 30th of every month. If I don't make both of those dates, then there will be at least one update a month. I also would like to see more reviews, as reviews are motivation to press on and deliver at the best of my ability!

Yugi- What she's saying is, more reviews, more motivation, more story. It's a never ending cycle.

Ty- R&R, please and thank you!


	4. A Pharaoh's Weakness

Ty- Here's chapter three! This chapter went in another direction than I wanted it to go, but that's fine. Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot, and my oc.

* * *

Solomon Moutu was genuinely surprised to see Joey and Anzu barrel into his game shop. That surprise instantly turned to concern at the sight of one unconscious former Pharaoh. The image stole the breath from his aged form. Atem had never looked so small, so fragile. The king's aura was gone, leaving behind the somewhat petite body that had always seemed so large. His chest shakily rose and fell with every shuttering breath he fought to take. The tan of his skin was pale and covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Quickly, take him to Yugi's room. Make Atem as comfortable as possible." The pair rushed to the door leading up into the house. Solomon's aged lavender eyes followed them worriedly. He made a quick decision as he moved from behind the counter. The man flipped the lock on the shop door, thankful it was slow and there weren't any patrons in the shop. After turning the sign, he dragged aged muscle and fragile bones up into his home.

Amusement lightened his heart. Solomon watched Anzu as she made her one of a kind Rose and Vanilla tea. The tea soothed any frazzled nerves, aching muscles, and throbbing headaches. The liquid didn't smell as good as it tasted, but the scent also calmed anxiety. The 'mother hen' of his grandchildren's friends slowly relaxed as she moved through the steps. She paused suddenly, looking absently looking out the window over the sink. Her azure blue eyes were distant and hurt.

"This is _all_ my fault." Anzu mumbled to herself. A tear slid down her face. Before the older male could comfort her, a loud bang echoed through the house. A blur of olive tan, black, red, and blond zipped past the pair. Solomon huffed, shaking his head. One of these days, Yugi as going to get himself hurt running that fast. As if to prove him right, a loud bang and the teen's voice yelping came from the hallway. The older male sighed.

Minutes later, gasps and labored breathing came from the living room. Solomon shook his head at the sight of his adopted granddaughter and friends spread around the room. Megan waved at him wearily from where she'd plopped onto the couch. She allowed her arm to flop back down. He knew he'd get the story as to why they were all in this condition later, but Solomon couldn't resist. "Kids these days don't know their own limits."

Groans met him as he walked into the kitchen, chuckling the entire way.

* * *

Yugi looked at his best friend as the other teen hovered over his bed. His warm brown eyes were protectively sharp. He finally settled on the edge of the bed, a relieved sigh leaving him. The teen in the doorway was glad he had Joey-and by association Honda-in his corner. The blond managed to soothe the troubled expression off the unconscious form on the bed. Atem sleepily curled toward the taller male.

"How's he doing?" Despite the worry, Yugi's tone was amused. Joey had a nervous habit of playing with hair and he'd started to play with Atem's. A soft whine was emitted by the Pharaoh when the ministrations stopped. Violet eyes rolled as he chuckled with his friend. "He'll wake up, if you don't continue. Atem loves having his hair played with. He always woke up to demand I continue during our afternoon rest." Joey hummed, but let Yugi be the one to continue by carding through the wild mane.

"He's breathin' better den when we got 'im here. Gramps told us to bring 'im up here. He knocked out 'bout a block out from the museum. If I had to guess, bein' surrounded in your chi is helpin' his to come into balance." A small smile appeared on Yugi's face. For some reason or another, Joey had an extensive knowledge of the Chinese concept of chi. The empress had to be wrong. She just had to be.

"Thanks for staying with him, Joey." Yugi said as he began removing his belt. He needed to be cuddled up beside Atem. Preferably with his ear over the ancient king's heart.

"No prob, Yug. He's important to you an' Meg, so that makes 'im important to me an' tha' crew. I'll go see who'll be stayin' an' who's gonna head home. I'll make sure to tell ev'ryone to give you love birds some alone time." Joey snickered as he left the room. He caught a baritone speaking softly, nodding in relief that Atem would be ok. A mostly empty living room greeted him at the end of the hallway. Megan cracked open an eye from her place on the couch.

"Grandpa cleared everyone out after they had a breather. They'll all be back to stay the night 'round six. He needs another set of hands in the shop." She curled back up on the couch. The blond nodded. He walked to the couch, grabbing the oldest Moutu's worn throw blanket. He tucked the blanket around her with the deft, precise motions of an older brother. She smiled sleepily. Another nod at his work, and he was walking down into the game shop.

* * *

I stir into the quiet of early evening as a soft knock echoes through the room. Yugi stirs beside me, lifting his head from my chest. We share contented smiles, arms tightening around the other. Another knock has our heads turning toward the door. Mai enters with all the relaxed grace of a lioness. That grace extends to her low bow before the bed. Yugi rises, flustered by her genuflection. She giggles, standing back up.

"Great Pharaoh, Master Nuri, dinner will be ready soon. Moutu-san wanted you both to come downstairs and join everyone. I agree that you both can't stay cooped up in your cozy love nest." The blonde woman winks at us cheekily. I sit up, leaning back against the headboard.

"I do not see a problem with it. We used to spend hours merely basking in the other's company." Mai shakes her head as she exits. Yugi curls back into my side. I smile, shaking my head before managing to detangle from my beloved. My body shivers in the slightly cooler air outside of our blanket cocoon. I search for the clothing Marik had obtained for me a year ago. They would fit me better than Yugi's own.

"Try the left side of the dresser and closet. I kept your clothes just in case. I missed you so much. I slept in your shirts, still do sometimes. I think Meg has one that she cuddles, when her night terrors are bad. I hate listening to her scream at three-seventeen in the morning." I frown, slipping into my clothes. "And before you ask, Megan doesn't remember what she dreams." As Yugi shook his head, I decide to drop the subject for now.

Moments later, I follow Yugi into a warm cozy living room. The friends my family has made in my absence fill the room. I go to the plush throne like chair, slipping onto the seat beside Megan. We wrap an arm around each other. She leans into me, pressing close. Yugi settles by his blond friend, the white haired teen on his other side. Telena's reincarnation appears in the doorway for what I assume is the kitchen. Meg stiffens beside me. Yugi does the same in his seat. The brunette woman kneels before me.

"I'm very sorry for everything I did to you, Yugi, and Megan in my past life. I know it will take time for you to forgive me, as I remember you were more wary than my siblings from other parents. I'm willing to work for your forgiveness and trust in this life, just like I have with Moutus one and two." She pauses to flash impish grins to my love and child. Megan meets her gesture by childishly sticking out her tongue. Yugi smirks. "I honestly and sincerely hope we can start over. After all, this is a new life for me, with a clean slate."

I gaze at her, stunned beyond words. Why could she not have been like this before? But, she is correct. For Telena, this is a new life, with a new slate. If my husband and child could forgive and forget, should I not also? A nudge has my attention settled on blue eyes, as the woman at my side nods. I smile, willing to follow her and Yugi's choice. I slide to the floor, placing myself on the same level as Telena's reincarnation. "Good eve, my lady. I am Atem, former Pharaoh of Kemet and spouse of Yugi Moutu. My I have your name?"

"Tea Gardiner, but I prefer to be called Anzu, as my given name is similar to my past life's name. Oh, that spouse of yours? He's my best friend and my brother in all but blood. I like what I've heard of you, but it would really dampen any possible friendship, if I had to kick your ass. Also, warning, you'd have a few others after you too." Anzu smiles as she straightens. I glance around the room, watching as the crystals dance around Ryou's hands. Joey and the brunette male both crack their knuckles.

"Duly noted, and I am relieved to see my consort and the reincarnation of our child have been in capable hands. For that I am immensely grateful to you all. I like your chosen name, as Anzu fits you far better than your given name. I shall be sure to be on my most courteous behavior, but you have nothing to fear. I would rather die than break Yugi's heart." A throat clears when I fall silent. As one, all our heads turn to the kitchen to face Solomon. He smiles like a man who feels his family is finally complete.

"Dinner's ready, but first I believe we need to welcome our new addition," He motions to Mai, who looks surprised, "and welcome Atem back. Family hug, everyone!" In a flurry of movement, Mai and I are surrounded by the press of bodies. My eyes widen at how quickly those we don't know well have accepted us into their fold. Yugi's arm around me tightens as I look at him. I managed to swallow past the lump forming in my throat. "The next time you two address me it better be as 'Grandpa'."

"I thought I already did?" I reply cheekily. Solomon laughs as he breaks away to return to the kitchen. Everyone peels off one by one to form a line behind him. Mai and I are left in the living room. We share smiles before I place my head in my hands. Fierce pain pounds through my skull, causing my vision to swirl violently. My steps falter as I reach out for the blonde woman's aid.

"Master Nuri!" I wince as Mai calls for Yugi. Her alarmed shout echoes in my ears and around my head. Two sets of warm arms take me from my friend. Gentle heat worms in to surround my heart, while blessed chill dulls the pain in my mind. Both work softly, easing away not only my headache, but body aches I was unaware of. When the pain has relented enough, I open my eyes, unaware of when I even closed them. Ryou's hands generate that wonderful cold, one carding through my hair, and the other molded to my forehead. Yugi's hands are cupped over my heart, his half divine magic warming my bones.

"She didn't lie." He murmurs softly. "We need to consult our parents; the divine ones."

* * *

Atem- -violently shaking Ty- What is wrong with me?! Why won't you tell me!

Yugi- Stop that! She can't continue the story, if you shake her! Also, good job on making your first deadline, Ty! –Ty smiles in Atem's grip- So what's going down next chapter?

Ty- Next chapter we meet with a few familiar divine faces from Mummy and at least two new ones. What our demi god trio is told may send them on a trip to Egypt. Which is the reason why this is like –is interrupted as a tuft of messy white hair starts to come through the door- NO! –muffled shouting and cursing is heard as Ty viciously slams door closed-

There's a reason this story is a mix of both Mummy Returns and Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. As for what's wrong with Atem, you'll get a hint next chapter. I'm out, so please R&R. Any and all questions can be asked in a review, a PM, or my tumblr page, Dragon's Den. I will answer all questions, as long as the answers will be spoiler free.


	5. A Curse, an Empress, and a Missing God

Ty- Ok, so I know this is late. I'm sorry, but when your nephew, mom, and dad have birthdays literally back to back, there is barely any time to write, type, edit, and then post on time.

Atem- -yawns- Ty owns nothing except for her oc, the plot, and some of the ideas on magic. Can I sleep now?

Ty- Yes. There's an important note at the bottom, so please read it.

* * *

I lay, silent and content, in Yugi's arms as we sway gently in something called a 'hammock'. My eyes narrow at the snickering group around the nearby table. Mai, Megan, and Ryou all have the gall to wink cheekily at us. Anzu's snickers turn into outright laughter, along with Honda. Marik sits quietly, but the amused grin tells me he is not far from laughter himself. I groan, burying my face into Yugi's side, and ever grateful Joey is collecting his sister. I do not think I could 'live it down'(as Yugi would put it) if the blond were here.

"Would you all quit it? Atem's trying to get in a nap." Yugi speaks, smoothing his thumb over the bared skin of my shoulder. I make a hum of approval at the touch. I am not truly tired, not after my love made me do nothing yesterday. I merely want to rest my eyes in peace, tucked into Yugi's side, my head on his shoulder. How I loved the times during my reign when things were almost as simple as now. I am happy here, in the arms of my husband reincarnated and surrounded by our family. "Now that I think about it, it'd be great if I could unwind from this cuddle. I gotta pee."

"Go. I shall be right here." I murmur softly, releasing my heart from my hold. He manages to scramble off. How he manages to do that and not tip this confounding thing mystifies me. At the same time, I am grateful. My posterior is saved from another meeting with the brick and mortar of the patio. Yugi had to place me in this thing after I had fallen after all seven of my attempts. I sigh. Mai climbs in beside me. "Woserit?"

"You look cold when you're not cuddled into Yugi's side, and a little lonely. I thought I'd come keep you company. I know I should explain to them why I was guarding you at the museum. I'll do it when Master Nuri returns." I nod. The simple motion of her lifting her arm stuns me for a moment. I suddenly realize what Mai is offering me, and cuddle into her side. "Sleep well, my brother."

* * *

Joey and Yugi walked into the backyard with Joey's sister in tow. The younger teen didn't care what she was called, as long as it was Serenity or Shizuka. Her long auburn hair was swept back into a braid. Earthy browns sparkled as she waved to the assembled group. The pair settled in the hammock caught her interest. She walked over to them, wondering if they were siblings, even though the young man looked similar to Yugi. She paused. While he did look similar, there was no way she could confuse them.

The sleeping male had wild blond and mahogany red hair. It was similar to Yugi's with the spiked points and lightening bangs, but the bolts continued into the bulk of dark red. His face was young, covered in the dark rich tan of Northern Africa, but there was something about it. The man's face held an aura of wisdom. Wisdom that was far beyond the twenty or twenty-one years Serenity had him pegged at. She smiled. From the way his lips lifted into a smile as he slept, to the way he cuddled closer to his companion, the teen knew he was what her brother's best friend had been missing.

"Hello." She whispered as the blonde woman mimed for quiet. Serenity could see clearly now that the man slept soundly on the older woman. Lavender eyes flicked to her, the same wisdom as the male shining in them. They studied each other before the older woman smiled. She was what Shizuka knew as the typical bombshell, but she was different. The younger felt as if she'd past some kind of test as she finished her own scrutiny. "I'm Shizuka Jounouchi, or you can call me Serenity. Joey's my big brother."

"Dr. Mai Valentine. I'm an archeologist specialized in the myths and legends of ancient China and Egypt. I'm the expert in the stories surrounding Atem here, and Yugi's past two lives." Mai chuckled softly as the mentioned man curled into her side more and mumbled nonsense.

"I knew he needed a nap!" Yugi said as he approached, a light blanket in one hand and his camera phone in the other. "Does he know he's using your boobs as his pillow?" He asked as he snapped a quick picture. The older teen snickered as he murmured. Serenity grinned as she picked up the word 'blackmail'. Mai bit her curled pointer finger to stifle her more pronounced chuckles.

"Nope, but I don't mind. I've been toting the twins around most of my life, and have finally found a use for them. Plus I know Atem doesn't like boobs, he prefers the D, and only if it's attached to you." Serenity couldn't help the laughter that came as Yugi just smiled at them unashamedly. Mai chuckled herself, patting the sleeping pharaoh gently. At least he wasn't sex shy like she'd expected him to be. "Thank the gods he didn't pick that up from his life as Nuri." She mumbled too low for the others to hear.

"Well, we'll know when he's up. He's never been that close to boobs for most of his life. Most of that was when his momma breast fed him." He tossed the blanket over the pair. He snapped another quick picture of them. The teen walked over to Mai's vacated chair, and settled into it. "It's going to be hilarious when Baby wakes up. …And would you all stop those damn looks?! I can call Atem whatever I want, and that's Baby, so put a cork in it!"

* * *

"Do you know why Empress Wong would claim Yugi is her betrothed?" Serenity asked, breaking the silence that had enveloped them after Mai had finished her story. Before the blonde woman could reply, the pharaoh sleeping soundly on her chest awoke. Atem lifted himself off her, blinking sleep blurred red eyes at her. Realization slowly dawned on him as he woke up bit by bit. The tanned skin on his face turned darker, the only signal of his embarrassment at first. The once king tried to stutter out an acceptable apology.

"You're fine, 'Tem." Mai said, as she chuckled. "If it wasn't ok for you to use me as a pillow, I would've just moved you or woke you. Now, Serenity, to answer your question, yes. Yugi, in our last life, you had access to a memory from your first life, and that memory held what the ancient Chinese refer to as the way to Shangri-La. It's not a mythical utopia, at least from mine and my family's research. All the credible sources about Shangri-La make reference to it as the home of the gods. It's not a city, but another realm close to this one, where the world's gods live. We call it the Divine Realm.

"The reason Yugi knows about it is because in your life as the Light Prince, you were born there. Hathor brought you to this realm for a reason, but no one from the temple you grew up in knew it. All the records say is that she appeared with you one day. If only you could remember your name! Everything would be so much easier!" Mai huffed as she frowned.

"But I do remember my name!" Yugi replied indignantly. Mai shook her head, sighing. Looks like she'd have to watch after him in this life too. She went to maneuver herself out of the hammock. Atem beat her to it, moving carefully as he spoke.

"She is not speaking of the name you are called, Rasui. Woserit means the name Hathor christened you in the Divine Realm. Before anyone asks me, yes I have knowledge of it. However," Atem paused as he padded over the warmed brick to Yugi. The teen smiled and patted his lap. An attention starved Pharaoh curled there, "you told me this name on our wedding night. I did as you bid, when we had finished consummating our marriage, and swore never to speak it again."

"Is there any way Yugi can release you from that as he is?" Ryou inquired, his eyes narrowing in thought. His own mind churned through the knowledge his mother had imparted to him. He couldn't remember anything that might even come close.

"My people believe that when certain people are made by Thoth, they are made as a pair. He will then split a single soul between them. This split generates a very special kind of magic, which calls the two halves together. The two magics merge into one when the pair do physically." By the end of Atem's fairly blunt explanation, all the group at the table with the exception of Mai, Megan, and Anzu, were all red faced. Yugi was the worst, trying to hide his mortification in his lover's hair. Red eyes blinked dumbly as their owner looked at the others.

"I forget how sexually charged this era is." Atem said as he sighed. "Merging can be as simple and chaste as the kiss between lovers." He demonstrated by twisting and placing a quick kiss on Yugi's lips. The teen melted around him, form curling lovingly around his. "The strongest form is, of course, when the couple go to the marshlands."

"Ancient Egyptian euphemism for sex." Mai spoke up. "Sex magic is the strongest there is, as it literally deals with both party's life force. It's only seconded by pure divine magic, and demi-god magic's not gonna cut it. That fact doesn't matter if your parent's Hathor, Aphrodite, or whatever love or sex divine you wanna name."

"Mother once spoke of a special pool of golden water. She used to tell Amane, my sister, and I about the Oboros or world snake. He had fallen for a human, and longed for a human form to be with his love. Oboros searched far and wide for a way to obtain a human form. He found a pool of golden water in the land of sand sea." Ryou said, leaning forward as he spoke.

"Egypt!" Mai exclaimed as she leapt from the hammock. She marched to the table, going back and forth with Ryou. The other assembled people slowly joined the exchange, tossing in and out ideas, and asking questions. Yugi, Atem, and Megan wisely stayed out of it. The younger of the two Moutus watched silently, the dark circles under her eyes a stark contrast to her paling skin. She looked haggard in a way an eighteen year old shouldn't.

Yugi shot a worried look to his sister, then turned his gaze to where Atem dozed against him once more. The trio had far too much to worry over and were lost in their own worlds.

* * *

Empress Wong looked at the melted, twisted metal that had been her body and prison for almost a millennia. Her dark eyes flicked to the floor length mirror. Her black as night hair hung loosely around her bared form. This new body was a perfect match in every way to her old one. She would have to reward Schroder. His work had turned out beautifully. Surely, Nuri would come to her now! At the thought of her wayward betrothed, she smiled. The curse she had uttered with her last breath was working perfectly.

It truly was. In fact it was working better than she thought it should. Which meant that she had to tread carefully. The fact that her curse was working so well, meant that abominable Pharaoh might have stronger ties to Shangri-La. She'd deal with that when she had to. "Soon that pitiful Pharaoh will be dead; his life force having fed my own! ...My beautiful gypsy will be saddened, but he will see he belongs to me!"

* * *

Two masculine forms huddled by the side of the pool of golden water. Both were worriedly talking in hushed voices. There was an imbalance in the Mortal Realm and Ra could not be found! The Egyptian pantheon had long since lost track of him in his life on Earth, and he had yet to return to the Divine Realm. They moved away, going to check the sun god's realm with yet another fruitless search.

A slim feminine figure crept from the shadows as the male divines left. Two more figures followed; one more male and the other a large serpent. The female divine was Hathor, and Anubis settled at her side, both kneeling before the pool. The goddess turned desperate pleading violet eyes onto the serpent divine. His were closed, hiding the dark brown slit eyes.

"I beg you to help him! Our pantheon will become broken without him!" The large black and gold snake reared back, his massive head almost touching the ceiling above. Anubis moved in front of his mother, sickle-staff ready for the attack. Instead of the presumed attack, the god snake dove into the pool. The golden water swallowed the massive coils of the serpent, the water stilling.

Both divines quickly averted their eyes. When the brightness of the golden light faded, a man, appearing in his early 20's stood there. His wild white hair was braided in places, threaded with black and gold glass beads, and fangs from various snakes. His skin was darkly tanned from years of sunlight. A cloak of black with flecks of gold in the cloth clung to his shoulders.

A tanned hand waved over the water before him. An image of two figures, clinging to each other in the sleep of lovers, was shown to him. Sharp eyes studied this image, memorizing the pair. The faintest hint of a smile lifted his lips. His gaze moved to the divines on the pool's edge. In a voice slightly deeper than Ra's, he spoke. "You have my aid." As the words echoed through the chamber, he vanished.

"Thank you, Apep, Lord of Chaos, and World Snake. May this journey return your own lost lover." Hathor whispered, hoping the being of creation heard her prayer. "…Yugi…"

* * *

Ty- So we now have yet another sub plot! And we know what's wrong with Atem, but why is Empress Wong's curse working so well? Why is Apep wondering the Earth? Who were the figures he saw in the pool? All this and more in the next installment of DE! …Which brings us to my important note. Just for the month of October, there will be no updates. Before you all jump me, I need the time to figure out how exactly to tie everything together. I want the chapters and story to be the best I can give you. I don't want it to be all over place like the prequel.

That being said, I do have some future scenes planned. I'd love to give you all a sneak peak, but that would ruin the surprise I have for you all. Like I said, I just want to get my duckies in a row for the next few chapters. Does this mean I won't post anything for October? No! I love all things Halloween! I have plans for Puzzleshipping oneshot based in the Legend of Sleepy Hollow. I wrote it for Halloween, and I hope you enjoy it instead of the next DE update.

As always, reviews are appreciated and inspire me to write faster! All questions are welcomed via review or pm, and shall be answered as long as it doesn't lead to spoilers! Now that's all done, I'm going to go cuddle with Atem.


	6. And so, It Begins

T.D.K- Yes, I know this is late! I'm sorry. The second scene in this chapter was giving me trouble! At least, until I went back and wrote it the way I did. I'm still not happy with it.

Atem- Warning time! –pushes Ty away- This chapter has a T+ rating, which means a not very descriptive lemon. …Wait, can we still call it that?

T.D.K- I'm going to, just to be safe. I own nothing except for my oc, and the designs for the gods' human forms. I own the plot too.

* * *

Blue eyes regarded the god in human form warmly. Amused golden eyes gazed back just as warmly. A bit of fatherly pride showed in their depths. Long, black, feathery hair was tamed into a tight, neat braid. The darkly tanned skin pegged the tall, muscled god as one from the Egyptian pantheon. Confidence and power had rolled off the male divine in waves as a silent play of dominance, at least until his 18 year old dinner companion had arrived. The god had calmed his aura. His emotions swelled within him as he took in the demi-goddess.

He stood from his seat. The warrior god had barely suppressed the urge to sweep the young woman up and hold his child tightly. He wasn't sure the gesture would be appreciated, more so after he'd been forced to abandon her. The divine was stunned when the demi-goddess wrapped her arms around him. He sank into the hold.

"Baby Girl." He whispered, his overwhelmed emotions straining his voice. "Megan, I never thought I'd get to see you at all in this life, much less hold my daughter in my arms. You are everything to me."

"Yeah, same here, Dad. I never thought I'd see you outside of my dreams. I was happy that you'd found me. I needed this. My visions are becoming violent and I can't sleep at night because of them. It's always of a battle in the streets of Domino. That's all I remember when I wake up. …God, I scared the daylights out of Atem last night. Dad?" Megan frowned as Horus gazed at her worriedly.

"I do not like what I am hearing. Empress Wong is unbalancing the world by reviving when she should never have. There is no way of knowing what she's doing. She is descended from the Yellow Emperor, and as an Egyptian god, I can't touch her. …How are Atem and Yugi?"

"Good, mostly. Atem hasn't been very well. He's tired and has these debilitating migraine headaches. He was fine today, and I'm seriously hoping he and Yugi are taking advantage of having the house to themselves. Grandpa's out visiting a friend of his that's in town, and I'm going to spend the night at Anzu's."

"Atem's migraines, are they at the most random times and only when he's separated from Yugi for long?" Horus' brow furrowed. He sincerely hoped that they weren't. If so, then the former Pharaoh needed to be brought back to Egypt quickly, before the curse drained his life force. However, the migraines sent a bolt of fear through the hawk god. That curse was even more deadly to gods living as mortals.

"Yeah. What's wrong with him?! How do we make him better!?"

"Empress Wong has used an ancient, but dark curse to drain Atem of his life force. She's using it to feed her own and her powers. There is only one way to free Atem from the curse. He must immediately be taken back to Egypt. Once within the country, he and the three who accompany him will travel to Luxor and meet with a man named Akefia. He's also known as the King of Thieves. He is the god Apep in human form. He's looking for Ra, but he'll help.

"You and Yugi cannot go with Atem. Yugi has to find the physical entrance to the Divine Realm, and his three warriors must go with him. Megan, my eagle, you have to stay here. I must confess that you were once a full blooded goddess. Your name was Bennu. In the time before and during the Old Kingdom, you were the 'Bird of Ra'. As Bennu, you were so fierce a warrior, that even Sekhmet and Bastet were afraid of your wrath. You need to protect Domino and at least slow Wong from following Yugi." Horus closed his eyes. He wished none of this had happened. The hawk god would have preferred to let his daughter remember her true name on her own, but she needed the power the Ren would provide.

His golden eyes reopened. Across from him, the demi-goddess leaned back in the chair. Her posture had transformed from a teen to a warrior preparing for battle. By speaking her true name, the divine had awoken the power sleeping in Megan. Horus sighed, but nodded to himself. He was going to need his wife for this, if he was to take his own child under his wing.

* * *

"Atem, Baby, you alright?" I hum in reply, bliss filling my veins. I am far too happy, and content, and warm, and gooey to properly reply. I curl into Yugi's side after he falls to the bed beside me. He smiles lazily at me, wrapping his arms around me. My body aches in places I had never thought would host such wonderful pains again. Pale fingers push my sweat dampened hair back. "I need a yes or no. I need to know I didn't hurt you."

"No, I am fine. You would never hurt me, Yugi. Meri-I, I am so happy to be one with you again. I was afraid you would not make love to me because of my recent headaches and tiredness. Thank you for choosing me again, and allowing me to be your first and only once more." I nuzzle into his shoulder, smiling in bliss. He is as I remember his bare form, toned but not overly so. Every inch of skin is deceptively delicate, and somehow masculine at the same time. I trace over muscles I recently had the most perfect view of in action.

"Baby, I love you. I've been ready for us to be intimate again for a month or two. So, could we go again while you're not yet feeling sore? I just want to take advantage of having the house to ourselves tonight. Who knows when we'll have alone time like this." A wicked grin stretches my lips. I remember times when we would spend the entire night in each other's arms like this.

"Of course. Tonight, I am your bride, and will allow you to do what you will to me." A whispered request has my arousal rising in my blood once more. My legs part, as Yugi slides between them. His fingertips play over my skin, drawing noises of pleasure from me as if I am his instrument and he my musician. Lips join the dance of fingers and draw me more into Yugi's sensual touches. I open my eyes to meet his, irises darkened to almost black with his lust. I sigh as my lover draws back.

"Flip over, Atem. I gotta prep you." I do not want to lose eye contact with him. I lift my hips, whimpering. "Alright. Shh." Paler fingers run over my hip, soothing the skin stretched over it. My eyes fall shut again, not even opening as a chilly, slick finger worms into my body again. My form vibrates with the deep hum that escapes me. "Oh, gods, why don't you tense? Never mind."

"Yugi, little to my left, and really hard." I arch off the bed and up into him as he complies. "Oh, yes! Right there!" My breathing devolves into panting the longer my lover drives his fingers into me. I let out a whine as he pulls away. "Meri-I, please I need you; need to be one with you again."

"I know. Just give me time to get ready on my end, OK?" I throw my head back in pleasure as Yugi slides into me. The bliss of our coupling washes over me. Why did I allow him to take me so little in our last life? Had it been this pleasurable to submit to my one and only? Our bodies rock, meeting and parting in a rhythm Yugi allows me to dictate. It only lasts until my hips are roughly grabbed, and my lover draws back enough to be almost completely withdrawn from me. I am shifted roughly and Yugi hits my center with a wild, hard, thrust. "Baby, let me handle it from here. Just ride it out."

Another wild thrust sends me spiraling into completion with vision stealing strength. I pant as I come back from heaven, my lover finding his completion not long after. I feel as if I was on the crux of seeing something so familiar, yet foreign at the same time. I wonder if we were to merge again, would I see more than white light? Yugi's gentle kisses to my jaw bring me back to him. We lay, exhausted and entwined, for a while.

"Do not move, please. I want to stay connected like this until morning."

"Alright." Yugi sleepily murmurs. "Sleep, Baby. We'll have a nice hot bath for two in the morning." I surrender to sleep as I listen to my lover's even breath.

* * *

"That has got to be the proudest sex limp I have ever seen." Megan said as Yugi slowly hobble-strutted into the kitchen. Solomon frowned, but all things considered, he wasn't surprised. At least he knew it wasn't some fumbling idiot, who would probably leave a broken heart behind. Atem followed, his gait stronger, and limp slightly more pronounced. The oldest Moutu sighed. This is what he got for leaving his eldest grandchild with the former Pharaoh he loved. "I take that back. _That_ is the proudest sex limp I've ever seen."

"Meg, how was your dinner?" Yugi asked quickly as he forced Atem into one of the padded chairs. A stern glance made the former mummy stay seated. "Who was it that invited you?"

"It was Dad. He's still living his human life. I look nothing like him, but he said I look more like Mom. So get this. My mom's Smenkare, the vulture goddess. Also found out what's going on with you, 'Tem. Dad said Wong put a very bad curse on you. It's sucking your life force and feeding it to her. The only way to remove it other than putting the beat down on Wong, is to get you to Luxor. Apep's there in human form, looking for a god that's been missing for a while.

"Anyway, Apep goes by the name Akefia. The bad news is that Yugi and I can't go with you. Big Bro, you gotta find the portal between the Mortal and Divine Realms. I'm the diversion to slow Wong in following you. Dad's staying in town, and Mom's got special permission to come and help us. They're going to help me here, and Mom's going to train me up. I had a dream about how we should split up. Anzu, Ryou, and Marik should go with you, Atem. Joey, Honda, and Mai are who I dreamt you were with."

"I don't like leaving you and Grandpa alone." Yugi spoke as he slid a plate before Atem and another on the table before his seat. "Why do you have to be the one to stay behind and slow Wong down?"

"Dad said my true name, the name imprinted on my soul, was Bennu. Bennu means 'eagle' and there was a minor warrior goddess who had gotten shredded. What was left of her became part of my soul." Atem's eyes widened. He remembered his mother tucking him in to stories of the Ra's mighty eagle. He remembered the tales of heroes trained for greatness. He remembered the myths of the bird's great battles. A tear slid down his face as he recalled the story of the goddess's final battle. Solomon smiled. He could see the connection, having once seen a mural of the warrior divine. "I was wondering if you would call me that from now on. It feels right, and I want that name back."

"Alright, Ben-Ben." Yugi replied. "We better start getting ready for this then. I'll text everyone to meet here later, if that's OK, Grandpa?" The oldest Moutu nodded. "Good. Should give us enough time to relax, before racing off into the unknown. Ok, slightly unknown." He modified at his sister's look. He knew better than to disobey that look, and that took attention away from the earlier part of his comment. The teen didn't need his grandfather knowing his relaxing time contained a shared bath with Atem, and practically cuddling each other to death.

Megan sighed as she looked at her motley assortment of legal family. Even though Horus had asked her to return to her home with him before she'd left, she wasn't leaving these three men. They needed her in their own ways. Solomon needed a woman to guilt trip Yugi into the shop every now and then. Yugi needed her to tease and be teased by in return. Atem just needed the people he cared for to need him. She smiled, knowing it would take more than some ancient Chinese empress to break this family up.

* * *

Horus leaned up against a wall in an alley near the Kame Game shop. A tall, elfin like woman was at his side. She had feathery dark brown hair, dusky sand colored skin, and dark Nile blue eyes. Tiny bones along with feathers of dark brown and black, and beads of neutral colors were woven into her hair. She wore a plain black tank top, and form fitting black leather pants. On her waist a Khopesh blade was sheathed. It was a special blade, made of golden metal that glowed like rusted metal in the light, which could kill any divine.

"Our daughter lives within that building?" She asked. The goddess wrapped her arms around Horus' waist, propping her chin on his shoulder. Her dark blues gazed at him warmly and lovingly. She often forgot how handsome her hawk could be in a mortal shell.

"Yes. Pharaoh Atem is with her, as is his beloved." He replied, turning slit amber to Smenkare. The vulture divine nuzzled into him. She was glad that both he and her baby eagle were as safe as they could be given the circumstance.

"Let us leave them be, for now. It has been some time since we last had a chance like this." The pair of bird divines smiled at each other. They left the alley arm in arm, Smenkare's head on Horus' shoulder. The pair appeared to all as the typical in love couple. Within the game shop, hawk sharp blue eyes watched them go, a soft smile on their owner's face.

* * *

T.D.K- Oh, look, I tied Apep into this! And his human form is one of my favorite thief kings! Go me! Who was wondering how I'd tie that in? Well, I did, and there's more! –puts hand up as Akefia walks in holding a sign of spoilers- Bad Ake! No one wants spoilers! –manages to shoo him out-

Alright, here's the who's who and what's what of the chapter.

Bennu- Ancient Egyptian female name meaning 'Eagle'; Megan's true name/ name of an oc minor goddess known as the 'Bird of Ra', or the first guardian of Ra's boat as it made its journey in Duat at night. Succeeded by Sekhmet and later by Bastet.

Duat- Basically the Ancient Egyptian version of Hell, holding place of Apep, the serpent of chaos.

Horus- Egyptian god of Pharaohs, Megan's father, married to Smenkare in story, animal is the hawk

Smenkare- Egyptian goddess who protected the Pharaohs, Megan's mother, married to Horus in story, animal is the vulture.

Atem- You have a dead line for the next chapter. Wouldn't hurt to start it after a nice long eight hours of sleep. Preferably cuddled to me, as Yugi's gone and I need someone to cuddle with.

T.D.K- Excuse Atem, he hasn't slept well lately. So, you all know what to do, and should there be ANY questions, please PM me. I'll answer if the answer isn't a spoiler!


	7. Egypt, One Month Later

T.D.K- I don't own anything but my oc. Just a little note, this chapter takes place one month after the last one. Without further ado, the next chapter.

* * *

I sit quietly on the balcony of the Ishtar family compound. A month has passed since we decided to part our group. Yugi is with Mai, Joey, and Honda in China and I am in my beloved Egypt. Marik was ready to return home, with Ryou and Anzu accompanying us. At present, I can see the lights of Cairo, and beyond that, the light framed Sphinx. I feel energized. Returning to my homeland seems to have at least replenished some of my energy.

I would rather have Yugi here at my side. I find I no longer can stand the sounds of the busy streets. It took my companions almost twenty minutes to notice, where Mery-I would have noticed instantly. I also have come to realize I do not like the bright lights at night. After spending so many sweet hours in Yugi's darkened, quiet room, I have become unused to the lights and noise. The night breeze is far more frigid than I remember. This could also be something I have grown unaccustomed to.

"Hey, Atem. I brought you a blanket. You looked like you were freezing with just that tee and those sleep shorts." I turn to Anzu as she exits the compound to join me. I nod my head in thanks as I take the fleece blanket from her. She helps me adjust it around myself. "I made sure to grab the fleece before Ryou did. For being the kid of the Snow Queen, he sure can't take the cold well. The fleece is okay, right? I remember Marik mentioning something about your culture thinking cotton as unclean?"

"Thank you for the blanket. That is so, but Yugi has assured me that modern technology has made the removal of cotton seeds far better than by hand. He made sure that was the first thing I learned. I am rather fond of my jeans after all." Anzu chuckles as she leans back against the wrought iron railing. Her eyes are not as bright as they should be. Something is bothering my friend. "What is on your mind, my friend? You can tell me what troubles you."

"I'm glad Meg- I mean Bennu- told me to come. I'm glad her visions or intuition nudged me into deciding to come. She said it'd be a good thing for me. I didn't tell anyone else, but Bennu. Sometimes I can feel _her_ in my mind, and I just feel like this is my chance. I can finally cleanse what's left of _her_ and fully be me, Anzu Gardiner. I can put what's left of that shameful lifetime behind me. I know you three have forgiven me, but I don't think I can fully forgive myself. At least, not until I know that _she_ won't randomly take me over."

"I had thought I had seen all shades of Anzu, until this moment. You take off and completely surprise me." I reply softly. Anzu smiles one of her cat ate the cream smiles. She settles in a chair next to mine. My companion props her feet upon the seat of my chair; I place my hand comfortingly on an ankle. "The last item you mentioned, the possible possession, that troubles you the most, does it not?"

"Yeah. Let's get something clear. I love you, Atem, but as a friend or a brother. I love you just as much as Bennu and the guys. I consider you part of my family. If I ever say that and don't mean it the same as now, it's not _me_. It's her, and I want you, Marik, and Ryou to do whatever it takes to stop me. It would kill me if I hurt you or anyone else I care about." I nod before reaching out to take her into my arms. I hug Anzu tightly, trying to convey my understanding of her request.

"I love you as well, my friend. You are my sister in all but blood. I will do what I must should the time come, but I will never resort to harming you. In return I want you to promise me that if I do not make it, you will look after my Yugi. Please, do not allow him to make my mistake. Do not allow him to wallow in his grief. I want him to live a full life, even if it is not with me. Should I die again, please tell him that is my final wish and I will find him in our next life."

"I promise, but you'll make it." Anzu's smile is only half of one, but it is reassuring. I squeeze her hand in mine in gratitude. "Marik said they're having a celebration at the Sphinx. He said the government is gonna light off some fireworks to commemorate its restoration being complete. Do you want me to go grab the boys and something warm to drink? We've got the best seats."

"Of course. Ryou and Marik are listening at the door, will you have one of them get us some coffee or hot cocoa?" I turn to the door as it opens, a sheepish Ryou and unrepentant Marik exiting to the balcony. "I was a parent. Does it stand to reason that I would not have 'eyes in the back of my head'?"

"Was that what Yugi was muttering about at the airport?" Ryou asks as he takes the other seat beside me. Marik shrugs as he turns away from us.

"Who wants what?" The curator asks. We give him our preferred beverage, which is easy. We all wanted hot cocoa. With an impromptu hand salute, he's inside. The white haired male curls into himself and the massive blanket that swallows him. I eye the blanket. Hmm. If I were to scoot my chair closer, toss my fleece across our laps, and Ryou shares his by wrapping it around our shoulders, we would be rather warm.

"Ryou, if we move closer, we could share our blankets and warmth." I suggest. He smiles and moves his seat closer. I maneuver my blanket over our laps, and help Ryou in wrapping his around us. When we finish, Anzu laughs. "What, pray tell, is so amusing?" I ask.

"I gotta take a picture, because just telling you two how ridiculous you look isn't enough." She slides her phone out from her pocket and takes a quick picture. On the screen are Ryou and I, swallowed by the large blanket, with only our faces poking out. "I'm sending this to Yugi. It might help his Atem-sickness."

"Atem-sickness?" I inquire as Marik reappears on the balcony. He snorts as he sits the tray of our drinks down on the little table. I glance at him. I know he finds Ryou and I amusing as well. "Why would Yugi be sick and how am I involved?"

"Atem, she means that Yugi's missing you as much as you're missing him. Remember when Marik said you were Yugi-sick earlier?" I nod in understanding as Ryou explains. I am glad he came with us. Anzu and Marik seem to take amusement in my limited knowledge of modern slang. It is not entirely my fault. Another click from Anzu's phone informs me she has taken yet another picture.

"Atem, has anyone told you you're insanely adorable when you pout?" I huff. I am not pouting! This is a very masculine frown! Pharaohs do not pout; we cannot afford to! "Oh, my god! It's getting deeper and just _look_ at it! That's as cute as Yugi's puppy eyes! You two are perfect! You've got the puppy pout and he's got the eyes. Look out world!"

"You are not funny." I reply. They all lose it. Laughter in three different tones surrounds me. Anzu wipes at her eyes, moving the tears from them. Ryou bites his pointer finger to try and calm his, but occasionally snorts. Marik is bent over the table, an arm around his middle. I hope he breaks something.

"I can't believe he said that with that straight a face! Bennu says that all the time, but she always has a smile when she says it. Please, Anzu, tell me you had your phone on record!"

"Totally! And I just sent that off to Yugi and Bennu. …Joey just sent a video from his phone. Hang on, and I'll play it. He even made a comment on it. It says 'when bae be serious, but funny.'" Anzu turns her phone to us, so I can see Yugi on the screen. His head is down and I can hear my voice. He snorts. He actually snorts! I was not that funny! I was not funny at all!

"Aw! He's pouting again!"

"I hate you. I hate you all." I reply to Ryou's words. My three companions break out laughing again. I ignore them, and with all the noble bearing I was born with, snatch my cup of hot cocoa. I flick my most unamused glance to each of them in turn.

"You know you still love us, Atem." Anzu turns away as a boom echoes from the plateau. I gasp as another explosion results in many orbs of light in the sky. These must be the fireworks she mentioned earlier. They are beautiful. I wish my people had them during my reign, or that I had them. I would have had these shows every night to entertain my people.

I fall quiet as my companions voice their amazement. Despite their amusement at my expense, I still bask in their enjoyment. While I am no longer a pharaoh, I still have people I must protect. They are not the family I once dreamed of, but the one I have always needed. I will protect them until I can no longer drawl breath.

* * *

"Do you like it?" Marik asks as he motions to the little pavilion on his family's ship. Ishizu smiles as she joins us on the boat. My eyes take in the pavilion, the gauzy mosquito netting sides, the dozens of comfortable pillows, and the nest of blankets under them.

"I do. It is for me to rest under, correct?" Both Ishtar siblings nod. "Is it large enough for Ryou and Anzu too? Ryou doesn't do well in this heat, and Anzu's skin is fair, even for her people."

"Certainly. Even Marik and I can fit under it. Go make yourself comfortable, my Pharaoh. We shall all join you in a moment." I nod. I want Ishizu to stop calling me pharaoh, but that may not happen any time soon. I shrug and allow myself to fall into the nest of blankets and pillows. I play with a tassel on one pillow.

"Oh, Yugi. If only you were here with me, Mery-I." I sigh out. Ryou plops down beside me. He shakes his phone at me.

"Wanna wake him up? I'm sure he'd be alright with it. Marik wants to show us around the ship, so you can use my phone while we're suffering." I smile and take the phone from him. All I have to do is hit the little green circle. The phone rings a few times.

"Ryou, the hell you doing, calling me at six in the morning?!"

"I am sorry, my love. I just needed to hear your voice."

"When the hell did you start sounding like my baby?"

"Yugi, it is Atem. Ryou has allowed me to use his phone."

"Oh. Give me a minute." I hear shuffling from the other side. Joey's voice drifts through the line, but I cannot make out what he says. A door shuts softly. "Baby, you still there?"

"Yes. I am sorry for waking you. I miss you."

"Miss you too. It's o.k. Mai'll prolly come in in an hour to wake us up. What are you up to?"

"We're getting ready to sail to Luxor. Marik's family owns a ship, and Ishizu had a pavilion made for us on it. I do believe it is a distraction to make me rest. Ryou and Anzu have to take a tour of the ship. …I wish you were here with me."

"Me too. I was supposed to share the bed with Joey, but I kicked him out of bed. Literally. Honda tried too, and he got kicked. You made it impossible to share a bed with two of my best guy friends. Bed's cold too. Mai's working on getting us into the parts of the Forbidden City that visitors don't normally have access to."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I left something there in my past life. I think I know where it is, but I don't actually remember. It's like I see it in my dreams, but I don't remember the dream when I wake up. …Did you enjoy the fireworks?"

"Yes. They were beautiful." I reply. I know Yugi wants to change the subject, so I follow along. "Did you really find me amusing?"

"I still can't believe you said Ben-Ben's catch phrase with a straight face. You and Ryou looked ridiculous bundled up like that. Ryou sent me a picture of you watching the fireworks. It's the background on my phone now. It's easily my favorite picture of you. I bet it's beautiful on the Nile. Beijing's way too crowded and loud."

"Cairo was the same. We stayed in the compound, away from the noise, crowd, and lights."

"Atem, it's ok to sleep. Just put the phone over your ear, and I'll talk to you. I can hear how tired you are in your voice."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too, Baby. Just close your eyes, and imagine I'm there." I listen to Yugi's voice and drift off.

* * *

T.D.K- Sorry for the wait everyone! I've had life smack me in the face. I got sick with a upper repertory infection on birthday back in December and the beginning of January. January is also our busiest month at work, then my momma got the news that she had kidney cancer. She's good now. As of the posting date (3/3/17) she had her diseased kidney removed and is doing well.


	8. Reunion of Brothers

T.D.K- O.K, this is going to be the shortest chapter so far. Just don't think that makes it unimportant! There's a surprise in this chapter!

* * *

I stretch lazily in the early morning light. I attempt to rise, but weight on my lower back stops me. Anzu mumbles in her sleep as she nuzzles the small of my back. I sigh softly, but settle comfortably back down in our nest. I do not wish to disturb my friend's sleep, and I do so feel lazy. I look over my shoulder as I indulge myself. I chuckle at the sight.

Poor Ryou! Anzu is laid over both of us, her upper body on me and lower on Ryou. One of her feet has wiggled its way under his stomache and the other is on his pillow rather close to his nose. A snore from my feet makes me pause. I contort my body to see my feet. I shake my head as I spy Marik propped up on a pillow. The curtain moves aside as Ishizu enters.

"My, don't all of you look so comfortable." She whispers softly with amusement. A mumble and a snore answer her. "I was gone only twenty or so minutes and now the four of you are all jumbled up." I smile as her amused tone deepens. Ishizu settles by my head, the only space large enough for her. Her deft fingers weave their way through my hair. Her longer nails scrape lightly against my scalp. I melt.

"Please do not stop any time soon." I beg.

"Alright, as long as you rest. We shall be in Luxor's harbor by the early afternoon. Just rest, Pharaoh." I cuddle closer to her thigh, trying to include the older Ishtar in our jumbled mess. She begins to sing in modern Arabic, causing my eyes to drop and close.

* * *

Akefia stood within the shadows of the Luxor Bazaar. He had been closer to the twin temples, near the avenue of Sphinxes. He was giddy with excitement. His brother was within the boundaries of their once kingdom, and he would be arriving in the bazaar soon. The thief king could smell it in the air. It had been so long since the pair had seen each other.

He had not been surprised Hathor had sought him out to find his errant brother. After all, he and Ra were not only opposites, but brothers in blood. Who better to track the sun god than his brother in blood? Their bond was dampened, something was wrong with it, but it didn't stop him from feeling Ra's presence. The tug began the moment a group of four entered the bazaar not far from his hiding spot.

As they moved through the crowd, he shadowed them. There was a young woman, a blond man, and a younger white haired male. In the center was a mane of wild dark red and gold. Akefia knew that mane anywhere. _Brother!_ The thief's heart screamed as he caught sight of the familiar crimson eyes. He wove faster through the crowd, to meet his long lost brother.

Ra knocked into one of his companions, beginning to walk about wobbly. A hand reached for his head, where wisps of black stabbed him. Akefia sped up, hoping to quickly dispel the slivers of curse magic. He caught the other and lifted him quickly into his arms. He raced away from the trio. The thief king needed to get his brother to the sacred pool in one of the twin temples. The pool would then allow them passage into their realm.

* * *

Atem's eyes fluttered open. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by his friends. A headache, far worse than any he had had back in Japan, had overcome him. He had bumped into Marik as it had started, and someone had caught him before he blacked out. He supposed Marik had carried him all the way back to their hotel. He would need to thank the curator for his care.

The darkness around him shifted in a way that meant it was alive. The darkness around him was the thick coils of a black and gold snake.

* * *

My body shakes as the large snake fully uncoils itself. Sleek scales of black and flecks of gold glint wetly in the soft light. I have never seen such a giant creature in my life before. I only know one such being that this snake could be. Apep's human form must have caught my falling form, and proceeded to shelter me as I recovered. I move to bow in respect and gratitude, but am stopped by the gaze of warm brown eyes.

"I know you do not yet remember me, but it is good to see you. I wish our reunion was under better circumstances, my brother." He speaks, before gently butting me with his serpentine head. I rub the scales of Apep's snout warily, but quickly grow comfortable. I feel as if I had done this all the time.

"Brother?" I ask, breathless in wonder. "How am I your brother, my Lord?" I step closer to Apep, who loosely curls his tail around my ankles. I look around us, noticing the soft golden glow comes from water in the nearby pool. It is filled with glowing golden water. It reminds me of the grey water from Anubis' temple complex. However, it does not feel so dead.

"It feels alive."

"As it should. This pool holds the tears of Ra. The tears can break any curse, heal any wound, give immortality to a mortal, and return a god to full power. To remove your curse, you must swim in the water. Go ahead, and you may be surprised by what you gain from your swim." The coil around my ankles pushes me forward.

"Alright." I glance into the water as I kneel before the pool. The reflection there is not me, but it is me. The red and blond of my hair is not as dark as they should be, and glow like a living fire. In fact all of my body glows as if I am the sun given form. Glass beads of reds, yellows, and oranges, along with eagle feathers decorate my hair. I wear jewelry and clothing of the same colors. What does this mean?

I allow myself to slide into the water. I want this curse gone. Everything is fine as I settle in the water. I can see clearly in the water. Pain! Pain! _**PAIN**_!

* * *

Apep curled near the water as the process started. He was the only divine who could the screams of Atem-Ra as the god was restored to his full glory. Tears slipped from the snake god's eyes. "Forgive me, my brother!"

* * *

T.D.K- -sits in Atem's throne- Bet you all thought I wouldn't tie a certain missing god into this! Although, you probably saw this coming. So, what did you all think? Review and let me know! Onto the break down!

Apep- ancient Egyptian god of chaos, depicted as a snake. Akefia the thief king is this god's mortal form

Amun-Ra (Atem-Ra)- ancient Egyptian god of the sun, sacred animal is the eagle. Pharaoh Atem is Ra in mortal form. Referred to as Atem-Ra for the story.

Yugi- -looks at TDK, then length of the chapter- The next one better be longer.

T.D.K- It will be. Also, my mom's doing really great after having her kidney removed. The cancer was only in her right kidney. Thanks for all the thoughts, everyone!


End file.
